


Нельзя за флажки

by Zhaconda_Crowling



Series: Огни пустого города [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling
Summary: О здании старого вокзала ходят дурные слухи, но люди из общины решили, что смогут отремонтировать и использовать его. А перед этим попросили инородцев Данира и Изольку там прибраться.
Series: Огни пустого города [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635997
Kudos: 8





	Нельзя за флажки

**Author's Note:**

> Постапокалипсис. Рейтинг за гниющие трупы.

Освещённое диодными лампами-плавунами болото выглядело по-киношному зловеще.

Соблюдая правила безопасности, бригада отправилась в защищённые бараки до заката. Технику, впрочем, оставили: выставили в ряд на двух дальних платформах, когда-то предназначенных для пассажиров пригородных электричек и укрыли брезентом от дождя. Когда рядом с объектом есть надёжные, не подтапливаемые площадки, этим надо пользоваться.

Данир закинул на плечо одну из собранных Изолькой сумок и первым спрыгнул с борта катера. Бетон под ногами оказался гладким, и Данир про себя отметил, что всё-таки местный бригадир дело знает: прежде чем ставить тяжёлые машины, на старых платформах обновили и укрепили покрытие.

Изолька отчего-то не спешила. Она застыла на борту, вытянувшись во весь свой небольшой рост и приподнявшись на цыпочки, обозревала дальний конец платформы. Данир не посмел её окликнуть, только в очередной раз заметил про себя, какая она тонкая и хрупкая на фоне низких туч, как не вяжется это почти детское любопытство в её глазах с мрачностью места. Можно было решить, что она просто любуется открывшимся видом, но это оказалось не так:

— Опять кто-то остался, — она легко приземлилась рядом с Даниром. — Сходи, спроси, может, помощь нужна. Только за ограждение не пускай.

Он натянул капюшон, но на половине дороги передумал и скинул его — предпочёл не рисковать и идти с открытым лицом. А то вдруг, не признав, стрелять начнут.

Вот он сам, честно говоря, на всякий случай стрелял бы. В таком-то месте. 

Тревожился он зря: одинокая фигурка под плакатом “Помни! Работники неприкосновенны!” явно никакой угрозы не представляла. Девушка, судя по всему, простояла на одном месте долгое время и давно потеряла бдительность. 

— Фета? Что случилось? — Данир вежливо остановился в пяти шагах от неё и развёл руки, показывая, что они пусты. 

— Данирушка! — Голос девушки через дыхательную маску звучал глухо. — А я тебя как раз жду, повидать хотела!

Данирушкой он был только когда они оставались наедине; в присутствии собратьев по вере она, как у них принято, звала его Венеровичем. Оба варианта ему не нравились.

— Зачем?

— Услыхала, что вы тут перед нашими работать будете, вот и решила задержаться. Ты так давно у нас не появлялся. А Изольда Оскаровна где?

— Она с инструментом занята, — уклончиво ответил он. Изолька, даром что воинствующей безбожницей не была, общинников сторонилась, и при всём их радушии Данир чувствовал, что антипатия эта взаимна. Впрочем, тут он старообрядцев мог понять; удивляло его другое — почему при этом его, такого же инородца, наоборот, привечали с радостью. Вот и Фета не побоялась остаться одна на проклятом месте, только бы лишний раз с ним парой слов перекинуться. 

И ведь знает же, что не быть им вместе. На что она рассчитывает?

А девушка тем временем вынула из рюкзака термос.

— Я тебе кофе сварила. С сахаром: доктор сказал, тебе теперь много сладкого нужно. 

— Спасибо.

Данир не знал, что ещё сказать. Фета тоже замолкла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, будто ждала от него чего-то.

— Слушай, — он бросил взгляд на плакат над её головой и поморщился, — я рад тебя встретить, но не рискуй так почём зря, хорошо?

— Староста сказал, это теперь наша земля. Что бы тут ни было, оно больше не повторится. Скоро мы всё здесь отстроим. Да и вас позвали — значит, опасности нет, так ведь?

Данир вздохнул: ну вот что ты будешь делать с этими доверчивыми глазами? Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он отдал термос обратно и расстегнул горловину комбинезона химзащиты, чтоб добраться до цепочки на шее. Замочек, разумеется, норовил ускользнуть из пальцев. В борьбе с ним Данир на секунду задумался, а правильно ли поступает: не так-то просто расставаться с оберегом, к которому привык за столько лет. 

Но Фете теперь нужнее.

— Вот, — он снял-таки серебряную цепочку и протянул девушке.

— Запрещено же, — удивилась она.

— Да плевать, оно тебе жизнь спасти может. Просто никому лишний раз не показывай. 

Она приняла подарок и обняла его.

— Не забывай нас, — прошептала в самое ухо. — Я с доктором договорилась, приеду на твой следующий сеанс. 

— Тебя отвезти куда?

— Не нужно. У меня моторка тут, сама управлюсь.

Он проводил её до новеньких мостков, у которых была привязана лодка. 

— А ещё у нас мёд свежесобранный есть! — крикнула она на прощание.

Данир шёл обратно вдоль ограждения. Тут и там стояли щиты плакатов: невинные “Осторожно! Идут работы!” перемежались агитками вроде “Здесь будет наш дом! Трудись на совесть!” и вовсе странными “Несоблюдение техники безопасности опасней клыков хищника!”. Хмыкнул: и ведь кто-то же это всё сочиняет.

Изолька ждала его по другую сторону импровизированных ворот стройплощадки, обозначенных светоотражающей лентой и фанерной доской с паспортом объекта. Она успела переодеться — и, как оказалось, комбинезона на её рост не нашлось. Данир впервые видел её полностью упакованной в химзащиту, вплоть до прозрачного забрала на капюшоне и респиратора. Последний, впрочем, болтался пока отстёгнутым.

— Всё настолько серьёзно?

— Будет много грязной работы, — она взяла самую объёмную, но при этом лёгкую из сумок и бодро зашагала вперёд. Даниру остались ещё две к той, что он уже нёс на плече. 

— А что мы делать-то должны?

— Сперва обойдём периметр снаружи. Затем внутрь, налегке — подчистить кое-что надо. Ты, кстати, заодно датчиком уровень метана померяешь, в планшетке глянешь план здания — я там наметила, где могут быть остаточные газовые скопления, впишешь показания туда. Сэкономим бригаде немного времени. А основная задача 

— прибраться, прежде чем сюда работяг пустят.

— Ясно.

Здание вокзала он видел впервые. Оно чудом сохранилось почти не повреждённым, если не считать выбитых стёкол и потрёпанной отделки фасада. Выстроенная из добротного кирпича громадина пережила уничтожившие всё вокруг бури и пожары, и теперь торчала посреди заболоченного нигде, будто замок людоеда из неадаптированной сказки. Редкие диодные лампы на поплавках едва освещали силуэт здания, добавляя пейзажу мрачности. В остатках ампирской лепнины Данир скорее угадывал, чем разглядывал звёзды, серпы и колосья. 

— А всё-таки, что там на самом деле было? — не удержался он.

— Ты никогда на вокзалах не бывал? Кассы, большой зал ожидания, буфет, ещё что-то… А, и с той стороны когда-то ещё парковка пристроенная была, но вот она почти вся развалилась, спасать нечего.

Данир был уверен, что она поняла его вопрос правильно, просто не захотела отвечать; и всё-таки попытался снова:

— Нет, я имею в виду, _потом_. После выбросов. Говорят про это место всякое, люди стороной обходят.

— Ещё как обходят! — Засмеялась Изолька. — Смотри сюда.

Они свернули к перрону. У края платформы Изолька опустилась на колено и посветила фонариком. Поначалу Данир не заметил ничего особенного в мутной от водорослей и грязи воде. 

— Рельсы, — подсказала Изолька, — они всё ещё здесь лежат.

Данир всмотрелся вглубь и разглядел-таки пару ровных тёмных полос на дне.

— И что, никто их разобрать не пытался? Или с теми, кто пытался, что-то случилось? А то разное рассказывают.

— Конечно, рассказывают, много всякого. Слухи, конечно, штука ненадёжная, но иногда работают на пользу. 

Данир решил, что ответа по существу так и не добъётся, и сдался. Но стоило им оставить основную часть поклажи у главного входа, взяв лишь по паре баллончиков с краской, и двинуться в обход здания, как Изолька заговорила сама.

— В общем, как-то так вышло, что первые, самые страшные пожары обошли этот район стороной. Наверное, дожди шли, или ещё что. Но горел весь восток и север Сибири, и люди эвакуировались кто как мог; многие, как раз, поездами с этого самого вокзала и уехали. Как гореть стало попросту нечему, оказалось, что большую часть путей подтопило: дамбы не выстояли. Так что болото тут ещё с Шестилетней зимы. Поэтому поезда так и не пустили вновь. Город был ценен только как стратегически важный транспортный узел, а раз нет больше путей сообщения — нет и поселения. Опять же, проходил тут стройотряд первой волны, но этим и сама коробка здания оказалась не нужна: слишком архитектура неудобная, а сразу после катастрофы у людей не хватало ни материалов для герметизации, ни специалистов. А когда за восстановление Сибири взялись всерьёз и сюда наконец-то добрались те, кто мог бы тут отстроиться и обосноваться, оказалось, что место уже занято.

Изолька замолкла. Данир собрался было спросить, так кем же занято, но тут луч его фонаря выхватил корявую и, судя по яркости краски, довольно свежую надпись: 

ЖДЁТ В ТЕМНОТЕ

Изолька поставила Данира ей светить и старательно, в два слоя закрасила предостережение. 

Дальше снова шли в тишине. Надписи — тревожащие, но не особо информативные, — попались несколько раз. Изолька методично уничтожила их все, кроме одной.

— Ха! А вот это годно, — развеселилась она при виде непонятной Даниру шутки ДРАКУЛА — ГРИБ. И вместо того, чтобы закрасить, зачем-то приписала (И РАДИОВОЛНА).

К главному входу они вернулись минут через сорок. Разумеется, оставленные вещи ждали их на своём месте нетронутыми. Людей поблизости нет, любую лодку видно издалека, а крупное зверьё в окрестностях давно уже не водится.

Данир повесил измеритель на пояс, планшетку на длинном шнурке — на шею. Заметил, что Изолька всё-таки застегнула респиратор как положено, и последовал её примеру. 

Он редко бывал в настолько больших помещениях. Из любопытства он посветил вверх, оценивая высоту потолка, и по въевшейся привычке прикинул примерный объём в кубометрах. Как ни считай, выходило расточительно. Впрочем, можно мембранами разбить как-нибудь, чтобы использовать пространство разумно. Например, поставить в несколько ярусов полки с рассадой, или устроить настоящий цех: тут и промышленному 3д-принтеру будет, где развернуться, и его не придётся больше разбирать и укрывать перед каждой бурей...

Прямо на пути Данира ждали выставленные в ряд метровые катушки с колючей проволокой. Он видал такие у военных. Смотана проволока была старательно, но не очень аккуратно, и вся почему-то увешана обрывками ткани.

Красными.

Данир быстро убедился, что красные лоскуты были повязаны на проволоку намеренно. Похоже, по крайней мере часть баек о вокзале не была чистой выдумкой.

— А это зачем?

— Потом покажу, — буркнула через респиратор Изолька. — Так, ты иди по левой стороне, я по правой. Всё, что на 

стенах понаписано — замазать, краски не жалей.

— Понял, — кивнул Данир, и они разделились.

Следы проволоки он обнаружил сразу же: её обматывали вокруг колонн, колючки ободрали краску и шпаклёвку; характерные царапины остались и на оконных рамах, в стену рядом с которыми кто-то не ленивый основательно вбил скобы — через них, видимо, проволоку и протягивали. Хозяева вокзала оцепляли все возможные выходы. 

  
ЕЙ НЕЛЬЗЯ ЗА ФЛАЖКИ

Послание было тщательно накарябано гвоздём, закрашивать глубокие борозды аэрозольной краской не имело смысла. Данир задумался, как быть, и решил затереть хотя бы часть текста. Нож о такое тупить жалко, и он подобрал более-менее подходящий осколок стекла. 

ЛЮДИ НЕ СКОТ

ДАЙ УЙТИ СУКА

ВЫКУСИ

Надписей было много. Он убирал всех “сук”, “людоедов”, проклятия и предупреждения об опасности, даты и имена. Закрашивал, что было возможным закрасить, и скрёб стеклом остальное; с мрачной усмешкой вспоминал агитки, что стояли снаружи. Понятно, почему их с Изолькой попросили “прибраться”: приехавшим из цивилизации идейным строителям нового мира такое показывать не стоило.

А ведь Фета тоже будет здесь работать.

Что, если любители охоты на людей вздумают вернуться? Не похоже, чтобы их выбили силой. Они свернули проволоку и выставили её у порога, как чемоданы при переезде. Да и перед самым уходом из общины Данир краем уха слышал новость о какой-то выгодной “сделке”, благодаря которой община должна была вскорости прирастить территорию. 

Данир родился и вырос в Сибири после выбросов. Он знал, как тут дела делаются, как бывают ненадёжны любые договорённости.

Он обернулся в поисках Изольки: уж она-то знала все детали. 

Изольки нигде не было.

Как назло, коммуникатор он не взял: как-то в голову не пришло, что они могут разойтись и потеряться на небольшом, в сущности, участке. Тут он вспомнил про план здания и спешно открыл планшетку. 

В правом крыле, куда ушла Изолька, были отмечены “кассы” и “инф.окно”, а между ними — боковой выход из зала ожидания, что вёл ко множеству мелких помещений “каб.” с нумерацией. А ещё там была лестница, что вела на второй этаж и в подвал. Изолька вполне могла свернуть туда.

До катастрофы здесь сидела администрация — это он понял по паре уцелевших табличек на покосившихся под собственным весом дверях. Свежая краска цвета серебристый металлик подтвердила: Изолька прошла здесь совсем недавно.

За поворотом к лестничной клетке его ожидала скрюченная фигура. Хорошо заметные в свете фонаря жирные белые личинки жуков вяло копошились на усыхающих остатках плоти, кое-где покрытых плесенью. Запах гниения и сыра померещился Даниру даже сквозь респиратор.

Он нередко видел трупы, и свежие, и лежалые. Этот, судя по всему, находился на стадии масляного брожения, а значит, сидел здесь где-то с месяц-полтора. Возможно, стоило бы осмотреть тело, чтобы убедиться в причине смерти, но трогать его совсем не хотелось. И так всё ясно.

Изолька говорила о грязной работе. Данир поджал губы: это ж получается, флажки свои они убрали, а тела жертв — _объедки_ — бросили вот так, где попало, без погребения. 

Уже догадываясь, что найдёт дальше, Данир пошёл осматривать подвал. Он спустился всего на полпролёта и понял, что прогорклый сырный запах ему не мерещится. 

Их скидывали прямо сюда, даже до подвала не тащили. Те, что сверху, уже успели основательно подсохнуть; с теми, что снизу, дела обстояли хуже: в добавок ко всему, подвал оказался подтопленным. Данир хорошо знал, как медленно гниют трупы в воде.

Над его головой по ступеням мазнул луч фонаря.

— А, вот ты где, — Изолька подошла к лестнице и сбросила с плеча ту самую большую, но лёгкую сумку. — Уже нашёл? Здесь пакеты, нужно их всех собрать. Знаю, удовольствия мало, но больше некому. 

Она вынула пару штук и спустилась к нему, расправляя на ходу плотный чёрный пластик.

— Слушай, а они точно не вернутся? 

— Кто? — не поняла Изолька. — Эти совсем мёртвые, не бойся. Зомби не существует.

— Те, кто тут игрался. С ними как-то окончательно разобрались?

Изолька склонила голову на бок, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.

— Дань, это был _мой_ вокзал. И мои флажки. Ты же знаешь, я на свою территорию чужаков не пускаю. Не стой, их тут почти пять десятков, а нам нужно закончить к завтрашнему полудню. 

В следующие несколько часов разговаривать было невозможно. Запах был повсюду, Данир пытался просто не дышать. Тела разваливались прямо в руках, омылившиеся до жировоска кожа и мышцы сползали с костей и плюхались в мутную воду. Эти ошмётки тоже нужно было выловить и собрать. Казалось, это никогда не кончится. Хотелось просто взять и сжечь эти тела и свою одежду в придачу; останавливали лишь два соображения: во-первых, внутри здания слишком много метана, рванёт же, а снаружи слишком влажно, да и топлива для розжига они столько не найдут. А во-вторых, в обычном костре кости прогорать будут медленно, и велик риск к полудню не успеть.

Наконец они перетаскали все мешки с неприятно хлюпающим содержимым наверх. 

— Теперь их куда?

— К катеру, — неопределённо махнула рукой Изолька. Она тоже выдохлась. 

— Они ж на нём не поместятся. 

— Ты что! Я эту дрянь на борт не потащу, мало ли, протечёт что! — Возмутилась Изолька. — Я надувные плоты взяла, спасательные, с палатками такие. Закроем груз там и паровозиком отбуксируем подальше отсюда.

Данир не стал цепляться за “эту дрянь”. После того, как сам повозился, собирая останки, он Изольку прекрасно понимал: уважение уважением, но то, что лежало перед ними в мешках, людьми уже давно не являлось.

— Так это ты отдала вокзал нашим? — Он спросил это с большего для того, чтобы потянуть время. Хотелось ещё хоть пару минут посидеть, отдохнуть.

— Да. В обмен на тебя. Староста не сказал?

Данир растерялся:

— Нет.

— Мы уговорились: я беру птенца, а община обеспечивает ему, то есть, тебе, современное медицинское сопровождение на время перестройки организма. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько твои процедуры стоят? Вот я за это угодьями и расплачиваюсь.

Наверное, стоило сказать что-то вроде “спасибо”, но прямо сейчас Данир не мог его из себя выдавить. 

Да, он вызвался на инициацию сам. И, в отличие от большинства прочих добровольцев, иллюзий не испытывал, да и вообще особым гуманистом и чистоплюем не был. В общем, знал, на что шёл. 

А ещё он думал тогда, что неплохо знает саму Изольку.

Интересно, а Фета в курсе подробностей сделки? Вот предлагала же сегодня мёд, а это тоже недешёвое удовольствие: была ли её щедрость вызвана простым душевным порывом, или сладости тоже входят в список оплаченных лекарств?

— Скоро вернусь, — ему нужно было побыть одному.

Респиратор он снимать не стал: костюм весь пропах мертвечиной, и вдыхать этот аромат полной грудью желания не было.

Диодные лампы давно переключились на ночной режим и едва мерцали голубыми точками в неуютной темноте. Пасмурное небо за прошедшие часы нисколько не изменилось; дождь так и не собрался, духота в купе с влажностью убивала всякую надежду проветрить голову. Не спасал и ветерок, что лениво трепал оградительные ленты. Тёмные силуэты агитплакатов размера два на полтора раздражали одним своим видом, от воспоминания о содержании хотелось выть. 

А ведь можно посбивать их в воду. Сказать потом, что ветром сдуло. Впрочем, глупое ребячество…

Данир прошёлся вдоль ограждения и выбрал самый глупый: СЕРЕБРО ЗАПРЕЩЕНО. Нет уж, это совсем нечестно — оставлять бригаду без всякой защиты. Он взял плакат — плотный холст, натянутый на деревянную раму — и понёс к своей мачехе с её вредной привычкой не прибирать за собой вовремя.

— Думаю, пять-шесть за раз выдержит, — пояснил он свой план, укладывая на плакат первые мешки, — если не поднимать, а по земле волочь, не порвётся.

— Можно попробовать, — согласилась Изолька.

Он взялся испытать импровизированную волокушу, протащил несколько шагов — вышло не так удобно, как в начале представлялось. Он остановился, оставил пока плакат в покое и задумался. Дальше гнать мучивший вопрос не было сил.

— Зачем ты с ними так? Ты же, вроде, сама одних душегубов ловишь, вот таких же, для которых чужая жизнь — игрушка. 

Изолька развела руками:

— Так это они и есть. Дань, поверь, ты бы никого из них не пожалел. Кстати, одним из самых нижних был тот самый, твой, помнишь его? Помнишь. И что, ты мне теперь их как жрать прикажешь, в миссионерской позе?

Она подошла и тоже взялась за раму. Вдвоём везти вышло куда легче.

— Давай побыстрее с этим закончим, — просто сказала она.

Закончить побыстрее, конечно же, не получилось: они провозились с перетаскиванием трупов, надувными плотами и перетаскиванием трупов на надувные плоты ещё часа три. Плакат пришёл в полную негодность на четвёртой ходке, и Данир не без удовольствия заменил его новым. Изолька требовала снимать всё грязное перед тем, как подниматься на борт катера, чтобы достать то забытый трос, то запасные крепежи вместо случайно утопленных. А Данир, в свою очередь, отказывался приближаться к мешкам с останками, пока не наденет всю химзащиту обратно, что само по себе непростая задача, если избегать прикосновения к испачканной стороне комбинезона.

Наконец, они собрали “паровозик” из плавучих палаток жизнерадостной оранжевой расцветки — спасательным плотам положено быть максимально заметными; содрали с себя защитные костюмы и забросили их в последний чёрный мешок; по очереди отмылись в душе — Данир, как младший, ходил всегда вторым. 

Когда он вышел, мокрый и посвежевший, то обнаружил Изольку разлёгшейся прямо на палубе: закинув руки за голову, девушка бездумно рассматривала низкие тучи. Данир расположился рядом.

— Ну что, можем отплывать?

— Осталось забрать катушки с проволокой, — с ленцой ответила Изолька. — Между прочим, ценная шутка.

Только что Данир чувствовал лёгкую предрассветную сонливость, но из-за слов Изольки дремота слетела напрочь.

— Ты собираешься их продать или дальше использовать? — Осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Использовать, конечно. Они и тебе понадобятся. Придётся только новое место искать.

Данир мысленно досчитал до десяти.

Он не смел ни в чём обвинять её. Она-то, по сути, никогда ему не врала, он обманывался сам. Возможно, повёлся на её улыбку, на эти упругие кудри цвета тёмной меди, на внешнюю невинность вечного подростка. На образ героини.

Он с детства знал Изольку как добровольную защитницу, что помогала людям отстраивать потерянное. И как убийцу, но убийцу убийц и головорезов.

— А нельзя как-нибудь без флажков обойтись? Не сочти меня морализатором, но это как-то совсем за гранью.

Изолька шумно выдохнула: это у неё было самым ярким проявлением раздражения, что он до сих пор видел. Она встала, прошлась до неразобранных ещё сумок с инструментом и вернулась: в руках у неё оказался термос Феты.

— Кофе хочешь? Вроде, ещё не совсем остыл. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, она села рядом, скрестив ноги, жестом фокусника открутила крышку и демонстративно принюхалась: 

— Сахар и щепотка корицы. Ты ей определённо нравишься. А она тебе как?

Данир покраснел. До этого момента Изолька никогда в его личную жизнь не лезла, не в её это правилах.

— Ясноокая фермерская дочка, известный типаж, — продолжала Изолька. — Не мечта, но доступная реальность: наивная, на всё готовая, не боится. Домашняя овечка.

— Пожалуйста, не говори о ней так.

— Значит, всё-таки нравится, — Изолька налила кофе в съёмную кружку. — Ты в курсе, как это у людей происходит, или тебе на пальцах объяснить?

Даниру очень хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь от этого разговора. Он сел и взял предложенную кружку, сделал глоток и поморщился: сахара оказалось чертовски много. 

— Мотивация к формированию устойчивых парных связей с точки зрения биохимии мозга задаётся дофаминергически, — Изолька назидательно подняла палец вверх. — Плюс окситоцин, если связь длительная. Перевести?

— Если можно, пожалуйста, — кивнул Данир пристыженно.

— Когда ты к кому-то эмоционально привязываешься, у тебя в мозгу работают некоторые штуки, что эту самую связь обеспечивают, закрепляют и всячески тебя к ней подталкивают. Этот механизм так эволюционно развился, потому что для людей половое размножение важно. А вот для вампиров — нет. Так вот, та симбиотическая хрень, что сейчас прорастает в твоём организме, использует эти же самые штуки в мозгу, чтобы стимулировать тебя охотиться. Или совсем просто: если всё так и оставить, то чем дальше, тем чаще ты будешь путать секс и еду. Хочешь быть смертельно опасным для тех, кто тебе приглянётся?

— Нет, — прошептал Данир.

— Вот чтобы этого не случилось, и нужны флажки, — Изолька сделала глоток прямо из термоса и с явным удовольствием облизала губы. — Отличный кофе, кстати, можешь так и передать.

— И как это поможет?

— Самодисциплина, Дань. Другого пути нет. Флажки — не для людей; человек не зверь, чтоб их бояться или ещё что. Это мы с тобой звери, и ограда нужна от нас. 

— “Ей нельзя за флажки”, — вспомнил Данир.

— Ага. Ты должен приучить свой голод сейчас, пока он маленький, к тому, что удовлетворение будет только при определённом условном знаке. Как у Павлова с его собачками: еду дадут, когда лампочка загорится. Твой зверь выйдет на волю только в границах, очерченных флажками. Правда, именно что на волю: подкрепление штука такая, без положительного, без пряника долго работать не будет. И правило нужно соблюдать неукоснительно, послабление может привести к срыву. Зверь должен знать, что ему нельзя за флажки. Никак. Никогда. За их черту во внешний мир из вас двоих выходишь только ты, разумный индивид по имени Данир. Понимаешь?

— Теперь понимаю. — На третьем глотке кофе перестал казаться переслащенным; в голове прояснилось. — Так значит, если бы кто-нибудь из жертв выбрался, ты бы его отпустила? 

— Должны же быть в игре риски, — уклончиво ответила Изолька.

Они снова долго молчали, пока пили кофе. 

— Ладно. Нужно забрать чёртову проволоку, пока я не уснул.

По палубе застучали первые капли дождя.


End file.
